Two Days
by blueshogunlover
Summary: YAOI. AU. La soledad y el silencio lo llevaban a la locura. Su destino fue obra de la suerte, en lugar de morir como los demás jóvenes, pasó por su propio infierno con el enemigo. La guerra y sus consecuencias hicieron de su personalidad un conflicto, cambió su forma de ser y sus sentimientos, quedándose sólo con el rencor. ¿Será él capaz de hacerlo consciente de su propio ser?


En mis sueños aún veo su figura. Dentro de mi corazón late el deseo de tenerlo conmigo, de poder tocarlo y escuchar su voz junto a mí, pronunciando cálidas y reconfortantes palabras.

¿Quién soy?, ¿acaso el nombre no es lo que identifica?; si yo dejara de ser yo, ¿no merecería también dejar de llamarme de esta forma?  
Quizás… sólo deba seguir soñando.

El planeta Vegeta era un lugar grande y frío, no por el clima, en realidad, sino más bien por el terreno, algo rocoso e infértil. Por esa razón, los colonizadores de ese planeta, los saiyajin, se dedicaban a la lucha y a la conquista de planetas cercanos para su posterior venta. Sobrevivían gracias a los conocimientos que los verdaderos habitantes del planeta, los tsufurujin, habían dejado antes de ser cruelmente exterminados por los colonizadores, quienes en un principio pretendieron convivir amistosamente con ellos.

Pero, como dije, el planeta era muy grande y, milagrosamente, había en él una pequeña área que era ideal para la agricultura, en realidad, era la única parte del planeta que era idónea para albergar vida. Sin embargo, los saiyajin eran una raza guerrera y por más que pudiesen no cambiaban la lucha por nada del mundo, así que tuvieron que modificar ligeramente su organización.

En este planeta nacían montones de saiyajin, los cuales eran enviados a conquistar planetas que tuvieran habitantes con un nivel de pelea con el que pudieran lidiar. Dentro de estos saiyajin bebés siempre habían algunos que, debido a su deficiente nivel de pelea, eran enviados a planetas sin guerreros o con guerreros de bajísimo nivel comparado con el de un saiyajin transformado en Oozaru. Así que desde ese momento, los que nacieran de la clase más baja serían enviados a esa área como agricultores o trabajadores que servirían a los guerreros en todo lo que estos no podían hacer.

Todo funcionaba relativamente bien hasta que empezaron a haber conflictos ideológicos, administrativos y militares entre todos los estratos sociales del planeta, y, como he mencionado antes, es un gran planeta, por lo que se hace aún más difícil un acuerdo. Todo este caos descadenó una guerra entre dos bandos, quisiera decirles cuál era el objetivo final de cada uno, pero no podría. De lo único de lo que estaba seguro es que ambos luchaban por dominar el planeta incluyendo nuestra pequeña área llena de vida.

-

Kakarotto vivía con su padre, su madre y su hermano en una pequeña casa ubicada en el área de trabajo del planeta Vegeta. Había nacido con un bajo nivel de pelea por lo que había tenido la oportunidad de vivir junto con su familia. Su labor era la misma casi todos los días, sembrar, regar y cuidar de los cultivos que servirían, junto con los de las demás familias, para abastecer a todo el planeta; además también se ocupaba de trasladar la cosecha hasta los puntos de entrega, y de realizar cualquier otra labor relacionada a este proceso. Podía sonar como un trabajo arduo o aburrido, y lo era, pero lo especial de Kakarotto radicaba en algo muy simple pero muy complicado de igualar: él era completamente feliz así; podías darle a escoger cualquier otra vida y él no aceptaría ninguna, y eso le permitía repartir amor y alegría entre las personas, los animales y las plantas que crecían más hermosas bajo sus cuidados y sus sonrisas.

Podríamos llamar a ese joven de cabello negro, desordenado y caótico, un ángel; su corazón puro y sus acciones sutiles lo hacían digno de ser cuidado como un espécimen en peligro de extinción, como una flor rara y hermosa que nace en un rosedal rodeado de fango. Pero no a todo el mundo le importaba o se percataba siquiera de que esa pequeña área de trabajo se había convertido en un rincón donde reinaba el buen humor, y por sobre todo, donde se podían encontrar joyas tan preciadas como el corazón de Kakarotto.

Pronto el paraíso mental de este joven decayó al más oscuro de los infiernos.

Los puntos de entrega en los últimos meses se habían vuelto confusos, los agricultores ya no sabían si estaban haciendo bien su trabajo entregándoselo a cualquier saiyajin sin identificación, pero también había pasado mucho tiempo sin que vieran a uno que sí la tuviera, y eso los hacía dudar de sus decisiones. Un tiempo después se enteraron de que allá afuera se había creado un sanguinario campo de batalla, que los guerreros se habían dividido en dos grandes grupos y en otros más pequeños también, y que no faltaría mucho tiempo para que, por la escasez de tropas, empezaran a reclutar a los trabajadores, de los cuales muchos no sabían absolutamente nada de cómo luchar, ni siquiera de cómo disparar o sostener un arma.

Las familias, asustadas, pero resignadas por los rumores esparcidos, empezaron a analizar la situación y a discutir quién debería ir a la guerra, seguramente a morir. Muchos padres y madres se eligieron voluntariamente, sacrificándose para evitar que sus hijos pierdan largos años de vida que aún les quedaban; mientras, los hijos se levantaban valientemente para ofrecerse a ir a luchar, después de todo ellos aún eran jóvenes y tenían más posibilidades de sobrevivir debido a su fuerza y agilidad.

En la familia de Kakarotto, una tristeza inmensa se sentía en el ambiente, era tan fuerte que podría desgarrar sus ojos en un llanto perpetuo o tal vez simplemente dejar un vacío total en el corazón. Su madre se eligió a sí misma primero, intentando convencerlos de que ella sí sabría cómo salir de esa situación por haber observado al abuelo de Kakarotto largos años en sus entrenamientos; por supuesto, rechazaron tajantemente esa idea, porque ella era la pieza central de esa familia, y sin ella, nada podría funcionar bien. Su padre fue el siguiente, decía tener a su favor su fuerza, que aunque no estaba entrenada servía para dar una paliza a algún saiyajin débil; todos rechazaron también esa propuesta, ¿cómo podrían dejar ir al hombre que le daba al hogar energía y equilibrio?; su hermano continuó y aunque de antemano le dijeron que era imposible que mandaran a su hijo a ese lugar, Raditz quiso explicar que él era el joven más robusto y el mayor de los dos hermanos, y que si alguien debería ir a pelear ese sería él; pero como había mencionado, eso sería imposible para sus padres. Kakarotto observaba en silencio esa escena, mientras su cuerpo se sentía adolorido por la tristeza que estaba experimentando, ¿en serio uno de ellos debía ir a un lugar tan terrible?, no podía creerlo, ver a su familia rota y sufriendo sería el peor castigo para cualquiera de ellos, pero al parecer no había otra opción. Después de un largo debate familiar, se acostaron todos sin llegar a un acuerdo a pesar de que lo más probable era que recogieran a los reclutados al día siguiente. Sin embargo, el menor ya había tomado una decisión.

Al día siguiente cuando el vehículo que recogía a los futuros soldados pasó por la casa de Kakarotto, este corrió decidido y se presentó ante el guerrero que habían enviado a supervisar, lo revisó con una corta mirada y le dio la aprobación para que subiera al camión. El joven estaba terriblemente asustado, pero feliz de que no tuviera que ser otro de sus familiares el que estuviera en su lugar. Miró hacia atrás rápidamente y dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa a su familia que lloraba y gritaba desconsoladamente en la puerta de su casa; sus padres sostenían a Raditz fuertemente para que por su angustia no se lo llevaran a él también por error. La gente miraba con pena la escena, todos conocían al joven y sabían que su ausencia se sentiría como un duro golpe en sus corazones; y ver a sus familiares en ese estado era algo suficiente como para romper el corazón de cualquiera.

Pero Kakarotto en serio sentía que debía ser él. Era el único que no cumplía una función específica dentro de su hogar, y no es que eso le molestara, simplemente era por ser el menor, y esa era la razón por la que su casa podría prescindir de él. Aun así, tenía la esperanza de regresar algún día con su familia y reconstruir el sueño roto de la armonía que se estaba perdiendo con este acto. En serio… deseaba con toda su alma no equivocarse

El caso es que la guerra lo envió a un lugar peor incluso que el campo de batalla, una celda enemiga. Encerrado en un frío compartimento con una puerta de barrotes pasó varios días, quizás semanas, o quizás meses, quién sabe, lo único que se podía decir, era que para él había sido casi como haber pasado allí una vida entera, sin ruidos humanos, sin ver casi por completo en la infinita oscuridad. Sin embargo, su corazón no había cambiado, estaba terriblemente asustado, y la frustración lo invadía completamente, pero aún seguía siendo el mismo chico bondadoso y amable que siempre fue, y que siempre se suponía que fuese.

De pronto comenzó la peor parte, y comenzó también el fin de esa alma pura y noble que hoy sólo puedo aspirar a recordar.

-

Un día más, todo seguía igual, y eso no hacía otra cosa que aumentar su angustia y su tristeza. Quería saber de una vez cuál sería su destino, y sobre todo, quería escuchar una voz, ver a alguna persona, confirmar mediante sus sentidos que aún se mantenía vivo en el planeta Vegeta. Y sus deseos se cumplieron, pero no de la forma que él esperaba. Ese día entró a su celda un saiyajin alto y fornido, tenía una armadura que parecía pertenecer a una de las clases más altas. Kakarotto tardó un tiempo en acostumbrarse a la luz entrante generada por unas antorchas; cuando finalmente pudo ver bien se dio cuenta de que el rostro de ese hombre era severo y frío y, también, de que venía acompañado de un grupo de tres hombres. Muy dentro de sí, el moreno sabía que se venía algo muy malo desde ese momento, pero por fuera guardaba una pequeña esperanza de haberse equivocado.

\- Tu nombre – Dijo firmemente el saiiyajin que se encontraba frente a él. Haciendo zumbar sus oídos por la falta de uso.

\- Di…disculpe, ¿podría repertirlo?, aún no me acost…

Antes de que pudiera terminar de articular aquella palabra, una bofetada tan fuerte como para dejarle una marca en el rostro impactó contra la mejilla del joven, haciéndole brotar un poco de sangre de esta.

\- No me colmes la paciencia, niño – Pronunció clara y amenazantemente - No tengo tiempo de juegos. Dime tu nombre

\- Ka…Kakarotto – Respondió después de unos minutos, con la palma de su mano sobre su mejilla y algo de furia escondida entre sus labios.

\- Bien, así me gusta – Sonrió sádico, mientras sus acompañantes reían detrás de él – Ahora dime ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Buena pregunta, bastardo. Lamentablemente, el joven no lo sabía, no recordaba con claridad nada de lo ocurrido, sin embargo con el tiempo que he tenido para escudriñar en las memorias de este chico, yo podría contarlo ahora mismo.

 _En kilómetros lo único que se divisaba eran cuerpos sin vida regados por toda la extensión de lo que había sido el campo de batalla. El ambiente era realmente aterrador y desesperanzador para cualquiera que pudiera presenciarlo. Kakarotto se despertó, entonces, después de haber quedado inconsciente por un golpe recibido en la nuca durante la contienda; observó el paisaje desolador por largos minutos como si intentara encontrar un ser inexistente o tal vez sólo fue que la escena tuvo gran impacto en él. El corazón le dolía, al igual que el cuerpo, y las esperanzas que tenía de poder regresar y volver a su vida de siempre se desvanecían poco a poco, ¿quién podría ser el mismo después de ver tantos rostros jóvenes sin vida sobre la tierra?, y, además, ¿por qué confiarse en tener la suerte que no tuvieron todas esas personas fallecidas?_

 _Los ojos de Kakarotto se detuvieron en la visión confusa de unos hombres que se acercaban a lo lejos. Parecían estar explorando el terreno, quizás buscando sobrevivientes; aquello hubiera sido una buena noticia, maravillosa en realidad, si no fuese porque aquellos saiyajin tenían sus armaduras marcadas con los colores de el bando contrario al "suyo", lo cual significaba que el joven, para ellos, estaba identificado como un enemigo. En ese momento, Kakarotto experimentó un miedo más real que el de la propia batalla, el miedo que te produce ver el peligro inminente frente a tus ojos, y la tristeza de ver pasar tus recuerdos y sueños como estrellas fugaces que llegan y se van en un instante. Para cuando reaccionó y despertó de su letargo, se dio cuenta de que aún tenía una salida: podía fingir estar muerto; luego se las arreglaría para volver a casa de alguna manera, pero el objetivo principal en ese momento era sobrevivir._

 _Cuando los pasos de los hombres llegaron hasta el cuerpo de Kakarotto, lo inspeccionaron unos minutos, y finalmente se alejaron un poco de él. El moreno, manteniendo su posición y respirando casi imperceptiblemente, se sentía aliviado, daba por hecho que había logrado salvarse de esa situación y que, aún mejor, casi podía tocar la libertad con cada fibra de su ser. Sin embargo, el destino parecía haber preparado un escenario totalmente distinto para el joven e ingenuo muchacho._

 _Uno de los saiyajin tenía una lanza en una mano cuya punta miraba al cielo mientras que su base se apoyaba sobre el suelo rocoso del lugar. Había algo extraño en ver un cuerpo muerto tan limpio, sin desangramiento, sin marcas de un golpe mortal; tenía que estar vivo, y él lo sabía. Mientras sus compañeros empezaron a avanzar por el largo camino que aún les esperaba, el guerrero tomó su lanza, la giró con ambas manos y, en un golpe débil, la enterró en la piel de Kakarotto. Este abrió los ojos apenas el dolor empezó a controlar todo su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que la sangre corría fresca desde su herida y caía sobre el suelo. Soltó un gemido de dolor muy bajo, debido a sus intentos de reprimirlo, pero fue suficiente para que todos los presentes se percataran de su mentira._  
 _Después de aquello, sé que se lo llevaron arrastrando, ya que la herida había hecho que perdiera mucha sangre y estabilidad, pero sin herir ningún punto vital. Al llegar al puesto de guerra más cercano lo entregaron como prisionero y lo mantuvieron encerrado de la misma forma hasta la llegada del hombre del que les hablaba._

Como decía, él preguntó por qué Kakarotto había llegado aquí, pero este no lo recordaba, debido a que la escasa comida, sueño y comunicación habían deteriorado sus funciones cerebrales por el momento. Su mirada inquisidora se posaba sobre la apariencia paupérrima del prisionero, esperando la respuesta que no saldría de sus labios.

\- Bueno, ¿vas a responder o no?

\- Yo… no recuerdo, sólo sé que estaba en batalla y luego me encerraron aquí.

\- ¿Será que recibió un golpe en la cabeza? – Le preguntó uno de sus acompañantes al que me había estado hablando antes y que parecía ser un teniente o tal vez algo mayor.

\- Quizás, pero aún puede servirnos para interrogatorio, manden a que lo lleven a una ducha y le den ropa nueva

Los ojos de Kakarotto se abrieron grandes por la sorpresa. Era el primero que le había dado siquiera un poco de importancia desde que estaba en esa celda: ropa nueva, poder ducharse; eso era suficiente para que el pobre chico recuperara sus ganas de vivir y sus esperanzas para el futuro.

Regresó a la celda al cabo de unas horas, con el cabello y cuerpo mojados, envuelto en una fragancia dulce y limpia. Su ropa se parecía ahora más a la de un prisionero, pero eso no importaba, estaba totalmente nueva, olía a recién hecha y era suave y cómoda. Se apoyó en la piedra fría de la que estaba hecha la pared y sonrió un poco, ese hombre le había hecho sangrar la mejilla, pero quizás había decidido disculparse con este último gesto.

Sin embargo, su ingenuidad era aún su mayor enemiga, y el que pensó sería la primera persona amable que conocería en ese lugar, terminaría siendo su peor pesadilla, el recuerdo más doloroso y malvado que alguien pudiese haberle dejado; y que aún hoy, yo evito reproducir en mi mente, por la inocencia que hizo creer a Kakarotto que ese "favor" dado había salido de la nobleza y bondad de un hombre que se había compadecido de él. No se imaginó lo que estaría a punto de pasar esa misma noche.

A veces el único entretenimiento que tenía Kakarotto era recordar canciones. Las cantaba en su mente, pero no lo hacía en voz alta, su voz no era algo de lo que pudiera enorgullecerse. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando tarareaba aquellas canciones en el silencio de la prisión, no tenía vergüenza de ello, ya que no había nadie realmente a su alrededor. Ese día, tomando como excusa su soledad, empezó a cantar. Lo hacía con sentimiento, como si reviviera cada momento en familia, en su hogar, con cada palabra. Esas canciones le recordaban sobre todo a su madre, cuando él era pequeño, y ella cantaba mientras trabajaban la tierra. Se preguntaba mucho por ellos, ¿qué estarían haciendo?, los extrañaba demasiado, y le dolía un poco haberlos dejado así, sin que ellos siquiera conociesen su ubicación o su estado; definitivamente era mejor eso a que supieran que estaba encerrado en un lugar en el que era tratado de forma deplorable.

\- Así que te gusta cantar…

Kakarotto se puso totalmente rojo, lo último que se imaginó es que alguien estuviera escuchándolo. Intentaba ver quién era, pero la oscuridad se lo hacía un poco difícil, hasta que una vela se encendió al otro lado de los barrotes, dejándole observar el rostro de aquella persona. Este sonrió con un poco de gracia y se acercó, mientras el moreno había quedado totalmente paralizado por la presencia de aquel hombre en su celda.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué…? – No lograba articular palabra alguna, y la forma en cómo aquel tipo se aproximaba a él se lo ponía aún más difícil.

\- No me tengas miedo, es sólo que me sentí muy mal por haberte tratado de esa forma más temprano, y ya no tenía ningún trabajo hasta dentro de dos días, así que decidí visitarte y pedirte perdón, creo que no basta sólo con darte ropa nueva y una ducha. ¿Crees que hice mal? – Se apoyó sobre una pared cercana a Kakarotto y sonrió.

El soldado, teniente, mayor, o lo que fuese, tenía una apariencia intimidante. Le quedaba muy bien el papel, hasta en sus facciones se notaba lo bajo, sádico y maldito que podía llegar a ser. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo eso, también tenía una habilidad increíble para ser encantador y aún mayor habilidad tenía para hacer que creyeran lo que él quisiese, como en aquel momento. Dejando aparte la personalidad de mierda que lo envolvía y lo convertía en la escoria que era, podría decirse que tenía una apariencia agradable. Era, como todo saiyajin luchador, alto, fuerte y con un cabello oscuro que se acomodaba perfectamente a su rostro. Sus ojos tenían la capacidad de lanzar miradas que te hacían sentir analizado, y sus demás facciones ayudaban a completar en él un aire a "persona que está planeando usarte como sujeto de pruebas", por lo menos eso es lo que yo… bueno, Kakarotto recuerda.

\- No, eh… Está bien – dijo con desgano el muchacho. Aún le costaba hablarle por la vergüenza y desconfianza que le inspiraba.

\- Pues bien, también hay otro motivo…

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- Sí – Sonrió – A veces durante la guerra no somos en lo absoluto capaces de ver algo de felicidad, no somos capaces de mantener una conversación alegre con alguien. Eso me mata, y cuando me di cuenta de que dentro de ti guardabas parte de esa felicidad que tanto anhelo, supe que debía cuidarte; así como tú cuidas ese amor por la vida y lo proteges dentro de ti para que nadie sea capaz de arrebatártelo - Kakarotto sentía que había quedado al descubierto en parte, por todo aquello que había dicho de su forma de guardar todo dentro de él. Volteó la mirada hacia otro sitio y dejó que continuara hablando – Sólo quiero que conversemos ahora y me muestres cómo eres en realidad, quiero conocerte.

Esas últimas palabras lograron calar hondo en su mente, "quiero conocerte", ¿significaba eso, acaso, que estaba interesado en él como persona? Quizás, y eso, de alguna forma, ponía feliz al joven saiyajin. Y no era muy difícil adivinar por qué, el hecho de estar confinado en la soledad y el frío silencio de un calabozo hace que, si eres un poco como Kakarotto, te haga ilusión que venga alguien y de la nada te diga que quiere conversar contigo y conocerte. Lo vio por un momento como su salvación, encantador, amable y delicado, parecía haber olvidado la forma cómo lo había tratado antes, y que unas disculpas no arreglaban un maltrato que se notaba venía desde el fondo de su putrefacto corazón.

\- Yo… no entiendo para nada su interés. Pero, no tengo ningún problema en lo que dice – Intentó sonreír de forma amable, mas no podía ocultar su emoción.

\- ¡Qué bueno! Me encantaría que me contaras cómo era tu vida antes de llegar aquí, cómo era tu hogar, lo que sea, que me digas lo que quieras decirme – Se sentó en el suelo y miró al más joven con entusiasmo, como si fuese un niño a punto de escuchar una historia maravillosa.

\- ¡¿Quiere decir ahora?! – exclamó sin reparó a sonar insolente o algo parecido.

\- ¿Te parece mal?

\- Eh… bueno, no es como si anduviese muy ocupado últimamente – rio, y pronto escuchó la risa de su acompañante – Sí, no es muy agradable estar aquí, pero cuando siento que mis fuerzas están decayendo pienso en mi familia, en mis amigos, en aquellos que hicieron maravillosa, la vida que llevaba en mi pueblo. Ellos, su recuerdo, me traen de vuelta la vitalidad y el amor por los saiyajin, por mi mundo, y por mi vida; esa es la fuente a la acudo siempre cuando estoy sediento de esperanza. Bueno, estoy hablando de forma muy empalagosa ya. Mi tierra era el área oeste de los proveedores, ¿conoces ese lugar? Seguramente no, pero es hermoso, las plantas alcanzan metros y metros de alto, y ni hablar de los árboles, ¡son gigantescos! A veces llegaba a ser complicado sacar los frutos que salían de ellos porque, con tanta altura, caían y se destrozaban al llegar a tierra…

Y así, pasaron horas. ¿Quién hubiese dicho que Kakarotto podría hablar tanto de forma improvisada?, hay cosas que las personas sólo pueden descubrir de sí mismas cuando llega un determinado momento. El asunto es que, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, el joven se sentía importante; y esa era un arma letal que el mayor sabía utilizar muy bien. El muchacho se sentía cansado, ya hacía unas horas que debería estar durmiendo, pero el otro saiyajin parecía estar totalmente lúcido, y consciente del estado del moreno.

\- ¿Estás a punto de dormirte?

\- Creo que sí, lo siento. Estaba pasando un buen momento conversando contigo pero mi cuerpo parece no resistir más – dijo mientras se tapaba la boca para bostezar.

\- Mmmn… ¿Y si te doy algo para que puedas dormir menos horas hoy? – esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó sorprendido - ¿Existe algo así?

\- Claro, nosotros tenemos acceso a muchas de estas cosas porque tenemos que estar siempre alertas y no podemos darnos el lujo de dormir siempre que queramos; por lo menos, no por ahora – suspiró - ¿Qué dices? ¿Lo pruebas?

\- Bueno… - pensó Kakarotto por un momento, para después sonreír y continuar – Veamos si en serio funcionan estas cosas

La tomó en su mano. Era una especie de cápsula que tenías que tragar y hacía efecto al instante. Fue un gran error haber confiado en alguien que no conocía, fue un gran error creer que aún había gente en la que confiar en medio de esa situación. Abrió su boca e introdujo aquel "regalo" en ella, lo pasó fácilmente mientras esperaba con curiosidad sentirse más despierto tal y como había dicho su acompañante. Pero no fue así, en vez de eso, sus piernas temblaban como si no pudiesen cargar el peso de su cuerpo; su corazón latía muy fuerte, y su temperatura había subido; e irónicamente, su capacidad mental no había disminuido, es más, podría decirse que efectivamente estaba más lúcido que antes, mas no de la forma en que debía ser.  
\- Ugh… ¿Qué me sucede? – dijo Kakarotto, dejándose caer sentado al suelo.

\- Maravilloso – rio – no pensé que este efecto sería tan rápido.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de su error - ¡¿Qué rayos me diste?!

\- Creo que debería conservarlo como un secreto. Tienes calor, ¿verdad? – Empezó a acercarse mientras se quitaba la armadura para quedar solamente en una camiseta y un short negro.

\- No te acerques – Lo miró amenazante - ¡Vete!

\- Probablemente debería liberarte de ese calor, ¿no? – rio con malicia – Después de todo es mi culpa…

Los ojos del joven se abrieron más grandes que nunca; su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte, si eso fuese posible; su cuerpo empezó a sudar por el nerviosismo y el miedo que le producían aquellas palabras. Ese fue el momento en el que se dio cuenta de quién era aquel saiyajin, cuáles eran sus intenciones, y que estaba a punto de vivir una pesadilla en la vida real. Algunas lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos, imaginándose todo lo que le pasaría después, hasta cosas que al final no sucedieron, pero que él creía que le ocurrirían esa misma noche. Su cuerpo se sentía débil y tembloroso, quería intentar golpearlo pero sabía que no podía; estaba a punto de resignarse a pensar que no había forma de detenerlo.  
"No llores" decía, "No lo sentirás". Su mente cruel y enfermiza estaba tendiéndole una trampa de nuevo, haciéndole creer que los efectos de esa cápsula incluían quitar la sensibilidad de su cuerpo; pero era una mentira, hasta podría decirse que era todo lo contrario. Su sonrisa sádica logró impactar realmente al moreno, a llenarlo de un escalofrío general que no hacía más que convertir el momento en una pesadilla hecha realidad.

Se quitó la camiseta y la tiró a un lado. Por fin quedó a unos centímetros de Kakarotto. Lo acomodó para que quedara sentado de manera correcta, y el muchacho sólo cerraba los ojos y crujía los dientes. Con sus manos arrancó la ropa del menor como si fuese papel, dejándolo sólo en ropa interior y arruinando aquello que acababa de conseguir ese día y que lo había puesto feliz por unas horas. El moreno luchaba para no dar señales de sufrimiento o tristeza, y menos aún de miedo, a pesar de que estaba experimentado las tres en ese momento; no quería demostrarlo porque sabía que eso era exactamente lo que él quería, que eso le producía alegría y satisfacción, y no quería darle el gusto en algo como eso.  
Y finalmente se deshizo de lo único que les quedaba de ropa a ambos; tomó la ropa interior de Kakarotto y amarró sus manos con ella. Cuando se acercaba lo suficiente, el menor aprovechaba para hacerle el poco daño que podía mordiéndole lo que estuviera a su alcance; llegó a hacerle brotar sangre de varias partes, y eso contentaba un poco al muchacho y lo hacía sentir con más control de la situación. Estaba llegando a un punto en el que la agresividad del joven era insoportable para el otro; sin embargo, en lugar de irse como el moreno deseaba, dirigió toda su ira contra el pobre chico que tenía indefenso en frente suyo; puños, patadas, rasguños, jalones de cabello, todo lo que pudo hacer para vengarse lo hizo. Kakarotto estaba sangrando; su cuerpo marcado por la violencia de ese saiyajin no era capaz de aguantar ni un esfuerzo más; sus ojos conteniendo las lágrimas, estaban hinchados; su mente lo traicionaba con pensamientos que no hacían más que empeorar la situación.

El animal que miraba al joven como a su presa se sentía un poco frustrado, ese chico era hermoso y ahora no iba a ser capaz de disfrutar de su belleza en todo su esplendor por su propia culpa. Pero, bueno, no importaba tanto. Sonrió y le dijo con una risa sádica y cruel: "lamento haber arruinado tu ropa". Finalmente empezó con su "trabajo".

El dolor que sentía el muchacho era extraño, casi insoportable; y me refiero tanto al emocional como al físico. Las heridas ya no le producían tanta molestia, pero lo que estaba haciendo aquel hombre con él, era doloroso de igual manera. Pasó por lo menos una hora antes de que la tortura terminara, pero el cruel saiyajin se quedó en su celda más tiempo; satisfecho por su logro, feliz por haber arruinado la mente de un chico de 19 años que había tenido el cielo donde ahora sólo habían restos de un corazón machacado por el dolor. Cuando se fue, salió airoso, dejando al menor con heridas, moretones, rasguños, odio, dolor y un cuerpo y una mente manchados de la satisfacción de un tipo que había logrado hacerle soltar sus recuerdos, pensamientos y sueños para tomarlos y hacerlos polvo con sus manos.

Esa noche Kakarotto lloró en la oscuridad de su celda, en un rincón. Lloraba y no podía parar, no sabía que más hacer, ya no sabía ni qué pensar; observó el rastro que había dejado aquel hombre sobre su cuerpo y lo odió, y se odió a sí mismo. Poco a poco, día tras día, empezó a perder el concepto de su propia persona, no sabía quién era, no concebía su existencia, no era capaz de verse como un ser viviente ni aceptar el hecho de que tenía sentimientos y emociones. Consumido por el odio hacia todo, la desesperanza, la locura que le producía desde hace mucho la soledad y el silencio (y que no había hecho más que acentuarse) trató de olvidar, pero era imposible, se sentía muerto. Con esos conceptos como base, forjó su identidad desde cero, creando una personalidad nueva, que no se parecía ni remotamente a la que había tenido antes.

Así nací yo.


End file.
